


Hamilton: One-shots, Drabbles, and Short Stories

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Series: Short Stories, One-shots, and Others [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: You see the title, right there. I'll be accepting requests. c:





	1. Intro (etc)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poly Gay Trio Ficlets and Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380324) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



'Ello! 

'Tis I, Half_Of_A_Lie, and I am creating this small series in order to get ideas for my other stories and such, and to entertain, of course. In the comments below, you can suggest certain ships, and I'll try to the best of my ability to create something worth reading. 

 

Y'all can also bother me on Wattpad ( Its_Not_The_Relic ) 

or Discord ( ♡Out_With_A_Yang♡#3471 )

Warning, though. I'm very rarely ever on Wattpad, unless rping swiftly or speaking to a friend. 


	2. Pairing One: Eliza and Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend actually asked me if I could write this, and finding a fondness for it as well, I agreed. Enjoy! This'll just be fluff. Smut later, for all you sinners. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eliza, donning her usual skinny jeans, preppy blue blouse and random hat, sat upside down on the couch, her feet hanging off of the edge. 

"Mariaaaaaaaaa," she groaned, tossing her hat off to the side. "Hurry uppppppppp. You're taking foreeeeevvvvverrrr." With her pouted features - flushing cheeks, a pouted lip, and wide, doe eyes - Eliza looked quite a bit like a toddler, upset at their mother for not getting something they wanted. 

Soon enough, out came Maria, dressed elegantly in red, combing back her unruly curls with a prickly, overused brush. "Sorry Betsy. I wanna look my best for when I meet your parents." 

Eliza sat up quickly - a little too quickly - and set a hand against her head as the blood rushed back down to the rest of her body. "You always look your best." She chided softly, standing to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist, to which Maria replied with entangling her hands at the base of Eliza's neck, gently playing with the tufts of hair that refused to tuck themselves neatly into her low bun. 

"You're damn right I do." The shorter female replied, smirking a bit. Maria was nothing if but cocky and confident, a trait Eliza had instilled in her after many years. "C'mon, you wanted to get going, right?"

  
The Schuyler sister nodded enthusiastically, pressing her lips to Maria's cheek before dashing out of the door and to the car, not remembering to grab her purse, phone, or anything important, as per usual. 

Maria, gathering up said items, rubbed her front pocket once more and feeling the bump of the velvet box, felt satisfied and headed out, locking the door behind her.  _Today is going to be quite the adventure._


	3. "Is this our closet? Or your closet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt list I read through from one of GoddessKitten's works. (Go check this person out, I ADORE the writing so far! :3) Prompt is "Is this our closet? Or your closet?", number 138.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this a number of different ways, but this particular way (the way I'm writing it) was the one that stuck out to me the most.) 
> 
> Paring is LafLams. c:

Alex could tell John was in a bad mood, if his childish and arrogant antics were any indicator. But the real way he knew was built from years of simply connecting with one another. 

"John?" He called, settling his book to the side and readjusting his position on the couch so he could get a better view of his boyfriend, who coincidentally was in the bedroom. "Jacky? What's wrong?" 

John, his unkempt hair tumbling in curls around his shoulders, didn't reply, only glaring one of the many closet doors in the apartment. "This.. You didn't even-.. Ugh." He gave up speaking once realizing his sentences were in fragments. 

"What's wrong baby boy?" Alex asked softly as he began approaching, his tone low and gentle. He was about a foot away, and nearly setting a hand on his boyfriend's back before said boyfriend whirled around, looking more furious than Alexander had ever seen him. 

"This, Alexander." 

Uh oh. 

John almost never called him by his full name unless he did something, or didn't do something.. Alex certainly didn't know what is was, if anything. 

The freckled man gestured to the closet doors with an angry, flailing hand."That! That damn closet!"

Alex tilted his head a bit, genuinely confused by the sudden accusations of a.. closet. "Jacky, honey, what's exactly wrong? What did the closet do?" His attempt at humor was ignored, as John turned his heated gaze to Alex. 

"Not the fucking--"

"Language."

"--closet. You."

Alex actually seemed surprised by this, and tilted his head. "What? Me? Jacky, what did I do?"

"It's more like what you didn't do." John seemed to calm slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What didn't I do, sweetie?" Alex asked, in a very gentle tone of voice. He saw the signs of John slowly slipping into his head space, and adjusted to fit his needs. 

Apparently, John saw this too, and fought to keep it at bay, though in the long run his attempts would only hurt him. "We've been together for nearly five years, Alex. Five. And you haven't even told your family about us, me and Laf. That.. really hurts." 

"Jacky, they might not understand. The Washington's have a lot of political power, and I'm worried if I tell them about you guys, they'll-"

"What, Alex? Fire you? So what? Both myself and Laf have more than enough money and resources to keep all three of us comfortable for the rest of our lives, and then some. And honestly, if you're worried about being fired, who cares? Are you really so self-centered you'd choose your job over us?" John was back to his furious phase, his hands clenched into fists. 

"No, Jacky, listen. I-" 

"NO." John snarled suddenly, his normally sweet features contorted into something much more bitter and wrathful. "I can't take any more of this- all your lies, all of.. just.. everything. I'm leaving." He pushed past Alex, snagging his jacket off of a peg drilled into the wall before stalking towards the door. 

Before he left, however, he turned and barely looked at Alex as he muttered, "There's potato casserole in the fridge for dinner." He then stepped into the hall and slammed the door behind himself, leaving Alex alone to mope. 


End file.
